


Make Mine With Music

by lzclotho



Series: Jazz Magic Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Fluff, Magic, Makeup Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma annoys Regina while they are doing magic practice to be able to save the town (from Frozen's Elsa is implied). After the fight, Emma makes it up to Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt from vxena: i kinda love regina and emma fighting whatever the reason(elsa or marian) and then makeup sex
> 
> Also, this is being posted as part of “International Day of Femslash”, join us for discussion. Details at FemslashDay.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt from vxena: i kinda love regina and emma fighting whatever the reason(elsa or marian) and then makeup sex

 

"What are you doing? Concentrate!"

Emma jumped at Regina’s bark and dropped her hands. She had been concentrating. “I was!” She defended herself. 

"You were not! You were humming!" The brunette threw up her hands. "I don’t even know why I’m bothering. You’re not going to be—"

"I am! I can! Regina, just give me another chance!"

Setting her jaw, Regina nodded tightly. “Fine.” She pointed at the array of ice sculptures she had assembled for Emma’s practice. “Now melt the damned things!”

Emma closed her eyes and tapped into her magic, holding her hands outward. She thought of all the people she had come to love, needed to save, needed to protect.

Snow.

David.

Baby Neal.

Henry.

Regina…who couldn’t, who shouldn’t have to defend herself yet again for false accusations.

"Emma!"

"What?" Blowing out her breath in aggravation since she had been sure she had seen signs the statues were beginning to melt, Emma threw up her hands. "What’s wrong now?"

"You are humming! Again. What the hell is that tune anyway?"

Emma frowned. “Tune?” She hadn’t even been aware of humming, and she had repeated a tune? “What tune?”

Regina replicated the infernal thing, not like she would forget it herself any time soon.

Emma blinked in surprise. “That tune? It’s a good song.”

"Well, it has to be interfering with your magic, because every time it starts your magic starts drifting toward me. It’s driving me crazy!"

"It’s good song from my childhood," Emma said. "And Adele does a really decent cover."

Regina’s brow furrowed.

"It’s called ‘Make You Feel My Love’." Emma started up humming again until she had the tempo of the tune once more. Then she sang a few lines. To Regina. Her magic swelled within her and she took a step toward the brunette.

Regina backed up, eyes worried.

Tentatively, and still singing softly, Emma cupped the brunette’s quivering chin. Eith her thumb she brushed aside a falling tear on an olive cheek.

When she brought her lips close to Regina’s, Emma felt  the intake of the woman’s breath across her own mouth. She pressed in softly, humming.

Emma’s magic washed out of her in a wide white wave, melting the ice sculptures and several inches of snow that had stubbornly clung to the ground nearby. A burst of springtime warmth bathed them both.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s back and now her own magic rose, a soft lavender cloak surrounding them.

When it cleared, they stood in Regina’s bedroom at the mansion.

"Am I forgiven?" Emma asked, still brushing her lips over the exposed skin of Regina’s shoulder and throat and, finally, her ear, nose burying in Regina’s perfumed skin and hair. "I really, really wanna make it up to you."

Aroused and panting with rising need, Regina pushed Emma’s jacket from the woman’s shoulder. “Let me see if your apology befits your station, Savior.”

Emma grinned. “Oh, I’ll always save you, my queen.” Emma divested Regina of her boots, stockings, skirt and the began to unbutton the blouse as she nudged the woman toward the bed.

She pulled the sheets back and lowered Regina onto her back cradling the woman tenderly. Before she joined her, Emma speedily stripped as well, boots, jeans, tank and bra falling into a heap on the floor.

The first press of their naked bodies, along their entire length legs to breasts, made each woman moan aloud. Regina gasped from the overwhelming sensations. Feel, indeed.

Emma dipped her head to Regina’s breast, taking a nipple in her mouth and tasting the tip to hardness with lazy swirls of pressure from her tongue.

It might be considered cheeky perhaps, but as Emma lowered her mouth to Regina’s center, she sent a wave of her hand toward Regina’s clock radio.

Regina’s moans soon hummed along in time with Adele’s sweet rendition of “Make Me Feel Your Love.” Emma drank her fill from the woman writhing under her tongue.

And maybe, just maybe, Regina could feel she loved her, too.

###

_(672 words)_


	2. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that listening to music helps Emma access her magic, Regina shares her record collection. Both learn that some songs really aid Regina’s own access to light magic. Sequel to “Make Me Feel Your Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader requested continuation. Here's more of what I’m going to collectively call “Make Mine With Music.”

 

Emma sat up in the bed. She was naked, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and partially covering her breasts. But she wasn’t concerned at the moment with looking enticing. Regina had poofed herself downstairs more than ten minutes ago to get them a snack. After hours of making love on what seemed like most of the furnished surfaces of Regina’s house, Emma had conceded she was just a little thirsty.

Regina had insisted they needed to eat. They couldn’t be caught unaware by Elsa. Emma kinda thought that was moot; if the Ice Queen had wanted to catch them with their literal pants down, sometime in the last three hours would have definitely been optimum.

Fifteen minutes. “Regina!” Just when she tossed back the covers to search out the other woman, Emma heard music coming from somewhere on the first floor. Then she saw smoke in the room.

Emma spoke before the smoke had even cleared. “Hey, I was just coming to get you.” Smoke gone, Emma saw her girlfriend holding a tray. Regina had donned in a blue silk robe before going and, as thoroughly sated as she should be, Emma’s first thought was of taking off the robe so they could resume making out. Regina had a gorgeous body and the robe’s deep vee revaling olive skin and the hint of lush breasts made Emma’s mouth water with the knowledge of what lay beneath.

Trying to rein in her inner teenaged boy, Emma gamely distracted herself, “What’s playing?”

Regina deposited the tray onto the sheets and slid onto the mattress behind it. “I thought since you enjoy music so much that it might help our practices for you to listen to some.”

The tune currently playing sounded a lot like jazz. Not really Emma’s thing, but she wasn’t foolish enough to tell her lover that. So she grabbed a petit-fort and nodded her head as she bit into it. “Mmm ffff?”

Regina gave her a bemused smile. “It’s one of my records. Etta James.”

“You still have records?”

“I did arrive in 1983.”

Taking a sip from the glass, Emma identified ginger ale. She cocked her head and listened more closely to the music, eager to learn more about Regina.

Regina’s brown eyes closed, absorbing the music. Emma asked, “You like this.”

Chewing on a petit-fort herself, Regina simply nodded.

"Sing a little for me?"

Clearing her mouth with a sip of ginger ale, Regina balked. “You want me to sing?”

"I sang for you," Emma pointed out.

"It’s supposed to help your magic,” Regina said.

Emma wasn’t really listening to the music, just thinking how much she loved Regina. She waved a hand and manifested a rose. “Sing for me?” Emma asked, handing it to her.

Finally, though she gave Emma a sidelong suspicious look, Regina sang along just as the song came to a close. Her singing voice was soft, throaty, a little shy around the edges. Emma smiled. She loved seeing Regina like this. She grasped the woman’s hand and squeezed encouragement.

Regina closed her eyes and continued singing, joining Ella in the next song. Her voice came out a little fuller, alongside the jazz singer’s, rather than trying to hide beneath it. Emma leaned forward across the tray and lifted Regina’s hands in her palms. The contact let off little sparks and Emma smiled.

"At last," Regina sang. Emma nodded at Regina’s hands when the brown eyes opened. She kissed Regina’s throat as the woman continued to sing, feeling the notes’ vibrations against her lips. The sparks of Regina’s magic skittered all along Emma’s skin as Regina sang.

Pulling back, she joined in softly and they sang together, looking deeply into one another’s eyes:

> _You smile and then the spell was cast_   
> _And here we are in Heaven  
>  For you are mine at last_
> 
> _(~[Etta James “At Last”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZXvLsltu2A) )_

A wave of magic pulsed outward from Regina’s hands sliding down Emma’s back. She lowered Emma back to the sheets, their snack forgotten.

The song remained, looping, while Regina showed Emma all of her love.

At last.


End file.
